


Bittersüß - So gehört sich das!

by Alexins



Series: Bittersüß [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Drugs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underswap Jerry, Underswap Sans, underswap Grillby
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/pseuds/Alexins
Summary: ATTENTION : GERMAN FANFIC! This fanfic is part of an rp I'm writing with MeisterEule!It's an alternate beginning of something REAAALLLY bad happeningwithin the long story... Enjoy! T////T





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeisterEule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/gifts).



> Reminder that Jerry is way different in Underswap! He's a handsome and sexy guy, loved by each  
> monster in the underground. Famous, beautiful.. and.. let's see! >D

"N-Nicht! Fass mich nicht a-ahn... Hngh.." Ein ersticktes und lustvolles Stöhnen verließ die Kehle des kleinen Monsters. Die Sterne begannen zu flattern, die Hitze färbte die Wangen in ein dunkles Blau. Eine sanfte Berührung seiner Wirbelsäule hätte gereicht um seinen Verstand auszusetzen und ihn benommen werden zu lassen. Zitternd lehnte sich sein Körper an die warme Brust hinter ihm. Die Hitze war ein schlimmer Zustand dem sich kaum ein Monster entziehen konnte. Eine Berührung, nur ein Hauch.. All das konnte einem die Kraft rauben zu atmen, zu agieren. Sich zu wehren. Er wollte doch nur nach Hause, mehr nicht. Als er Gespürt hatte wie seine Hitze seinen Körper erfasste, die Beine weich wurden, da hatte er noch gehofft das er gehen durfte. Wie dumm und Naiv das im Nachhinein war, das bekam er nun leider zu spüren.

"Bring ihn zum schweigen. Ich kann sein jammern nicht ertragen!!" zischte die Raue Stimme vor ihm in die halbe Dunkelheit des Raumes. "N-nicht.." Wimmerte das kleine Skelett erneut und die Sterne in seinen Augen sahen schwach in die Richtung aus der er die Worte vernommen hatte. Seine Knochen zitterten, bebten und ein erneutes Stöhnen verließ ihn, als er eine zärtliche Berührung an seinen Schulterblättern spürte. Weiße Punkte in tiefem Schwarz fixierten das Feuer vor ihm. "A-Aber hast du nicht selbst gesagt das ich ihn erst vögeln darf, wenn er soweit ist?!" Seine Worte stockten als er den feinen Dampf aus den Mundwinkeln seines Gegenübers aufstiegen sah. Langsam sackte die Brille nach unten und legte die bedrohlichen Augen frei. Als er eine Hand hob und das Glas ergriff, zog er es von seinem Gesicht und legte seine Brille auf die Theke neben sich.

Sein Körper richtete sich auf, seine Zunge glitt langsam um die lavanden Lippen. Seine Hand fuhr sich über die Brust, langsam, elegant, tiefer. "Du schon..," hauchte er knisternd als er seine Fingerspitzen in seine Hose gleiten lies und sein grinsen breit wurde. ".. Aber wer redet denn hier gerade von dir?!" Seinen Hand schnellte nach vorne und packte das Kinn des kleinen Monsters, zwang die gelben Sterniriden ihn anzusehen. "Wird Zeit ihm zu zeigen wer hier der Boss ist"

 

•••

 

Alles war Schwarz gewesen. Sans Kopf dröhnte als er langsam wieder in der Lage war seine Augen zu öffnen. Sein Blick war verschwommen, er konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Er spürte einen weichen Untergrund unter seinem Körper. Der Geruch, es war nicht unangenehm, jagte einen Schauer über seine Wirbelsäule. Er hörte Stimmen, konnte aber nichts genaues erkennen. Sein Verstand war so weit weg, er wusste nicht mehr genau was geschehen war. Da war was, ein seltsames Gefühl, dieses starke Kribbeln, dieses heiße Gefühl der Lust. Er spürte mit einem mal wie seine Körperhaltung ich anspanne, als er sich bewusst wurde wie erregt er war. Wo war er? Zuhause? Hatte Papyrus ihn abgeholt? Aber wieso war dann alles Schwarz geworden, wieso drehte sich alles und wieso konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Als er versuchte etwas zu sagen spürte er widerstand an oder eher zwischen seinen Zähnen. Seine Ectozunge rieb gegen einen seltsamen Fremdkörper und schlagartig riss er die Augenhöhlen auf und Tränen quollen aus der schwärze hervor. Die kleinen Sterne flackerten, eh er schwach erkennen konnte, wie sich ein Schatten auf ihn zu bewegte. Ein undefinierbarer Laut verließ ihn, soweit es ihm möglich war und er kniff die Augen zusammen.

"KuKuKu.. Hör nur dieses wimmern, diese leisen Geräusche. Wenn du nur dein Gesicht sehen könntest!" Das Gewicht auf der Matratze drückte sich nieder eh ihn eine Hand im Gesicht berührte. Der Daumen des Feuerelementars fuhr grob über den am Mundwinkel herab fließenden Speichel, während seine Finger das Kinn des kleinen Monsters fixiert hielten. Tränen quollen aus den wunderschönen dunklen Augen hervor als er es wagte sie zu öffnen und ein Gegenüber anzusehen, während bebende Sterne ihn ängstlich fixierten. Der Gag-Ball zwischen seinen Zähnen war mit blauem Speichel gefüllt und erschwerte ihm die Atmung, das gurgelnde Geräusch der Flüssigkeit jagte dem anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken. "Was dachtest du wo wir hier sind, huh? Die Schonzeit ist langsam vorbei!" Grillbys Stimme war düster. Ihn so zu sehen.. Sans Blick wanderte musternd an seinem Gegenüber entlang. Verschwunden war die Brille, die große Fliege die das verrückte Feuer immer trug. Die Jacke lag in einer Ecke auf dem Stuhl, sofern Sans das erkennen konnte. Die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren geöffnet und entblößten ein Stück der flammenden Haut darunter.  
  
Wieder wimmerte das kleine Skelett, versuchte sich zu bewegen aber es fühlte sich an als wäre sein Körper gelähmt. Er war noch immer zu benommen um die Ursache dafür auszumachen. Viel zu viele Informationen waren es, die ihm durch den kleinen Schädel jagten. "Sieh dir diesen Blick an Jerry, hast du so etwas schon mal gesehen?" leicht drehte er den Kopf des jüngeren Monsters hin und her, nur ein bisschen, aber es reichte um Sans ein erneutes verschlucktes keuchen zu entlocken. Grillby tätschelte seine Wange, eh er sich wieder von dem kleinen Abwandte und seinen Blick in die matte Dunkelheit richtete. Ein knurren war die Antwort die er bekam. Der Angesprochene saß auf einem Stuhl gegenüber des Bettes und starrte Finster auf das Spiel vor sich. Die Arme waren auf der Lehne abgelegt und er murrte erneut. Sichtlich war er nicht begeistert von der ganzen Lage. Er sollte derjenige sein der Sans zuerst bekam. Es war niemals geplant gewesen den Feuerelementar mit einzubeziehen.

Doch scheinbar hatte der Nachtclubbesitzer andere Dinge in seinen Flammenden Schädel. "Weißt du wie man sich jemanden gefügig macht?" Die Frage ließ das angesprochene Monster aufhorchen. Jerrys Blick spannte sich an und ein Finger tippte auf das weiche Leder unter ihm. Grillbys Blick wanderte auf Sans, eh er leicht in die Hände klatsche und 2 Lampen neben dem Bett ihr Licht entfachten. Endlich, endlich war mehr zu sehen. Sans kniff erschrocken die Augen zusammen.  
  
Sein Schädel dröhnte, die Augen brannten aufgrund der neuen Lichtquelle. Er versuchte zu Atmen. Der Speichel in seinem Mund ließ ihn wahnsinnig werden. Es war widerlich, er konnte so schwer Atmen. Sein Körper schmerzte. Als er es langsam wagte sein Augen zu öffnen und den Kopf leicht zu drehen begann er zu zittern. Seine Sinne wurden langsam wieder wach und die Empfindungen kehrten zurück. Er versuchte seine Arme zu bewegen, spürte aber wie diese sich auf seinem Rücken befanden und unbeweglich blieben. Etwas festes war darum gelegt, aber es war ihm kaum möglich auszumachen was es war. Aber eine Böse Vorahnung erfasste das junge Skelett. Er konnte ein Seil ausmachen, grob, an seinem Arm.. bis hin zu seiner Brust.. überall. Er begriff es nicht. Er war.. schien verschnürt, wie ein Paket. Wieder entglitt ihm ein Wimmern. Die Worte der anderen machten es nicht viel besser. Gefügig machen, was sollte das heißen? Er hatte doch bisher immer alles getan was man von ihm verlangte.  
  
Er war immer gehorsam gewesen und seit dem einen Abend mit Jerry. Sans begann zu zittern und versuchte das andere Monster nun ebenfalls auszumachen. Das neue Licht ermöglichte ihm, ihn sofort zu finden. Seine Seele vibrierte, doch ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn als sie versuchte sich deutlicher bemerkbar zu machen. Sie war eingeengt, zitterte, konnte sich kaum frei bewegen. Sans wollte es sehen, er wollte dieses Gefühl los werden und Panik stieg in ihm auf, ließ ihn schneller beinahe panisch Atmen. Alarmiert von den Geräuschen sah Grillby wieder zu ihm. Er grinste, eh er seine Hand erneut ausstreckte und sie über Sans Brust gleiten ließ. Das braune Seil entlang bis zur Mitte. "Hast du es bemerkt? Spannend, oder?" raunte er heiß und seine Finger trafen auf die an sein Brustbein gebundene Seele. Feucht war sie, durchnässte das Seil. Sie zitterte wie ein Vogel in Gefangenschaft. Dazu diese unbändige Hitze des kleinen Monsters. Es musste ein schreckliches Gefühl sein. Das Bedürfnis nach Sex, die Angst vor dem Unbekannten und trotzdem keine Chance irgendwas dagegen zu tun.

Die Augenhöhlen schlossen sich halb, die Wangen in ein dunkles Blau getaucht, während die kleinen Sterne langsam zur Seite blickten. Wieso? Diese Frage hallte in seinem knöchernen Schädel. Wieso tat man ihm das an. Wieso geschah das gerade? Wieso war Papyrus nicht hier um ihn zu retten. 'Hilf mir doch!' Schrie die kleine Seele verzweifelt. 'Irgendwer!' Doch die Antwort war nur ein grobes zerren an den engen Seilen. "Niemand wird kommen um dir zu helfen..."  
Wieder war Sans Blick Panik. Was sagte sein Boss da? Was hatte er nur vor. Ja, er wusste genau was sich hier abspielte. Er wusste, was Monster für Gold taten. Aber er, er war doch nur als Kellner eingestellt. Egal ob Jerry ihn wollte, Sans hätte sich niemals darauf eingelassen. Niemals freiwillig. Er würde seinem Bruder nicht fremdgehen. Wieder ein wimmern, erstickt von Speichel. Dann ein unterdrücktes keuchen. Grillbys Hand war die Seiten der Rippen entlang gewandert, bis hin zu seiner Wirbelsäule. Wirbel um Wirbel strich er tiefer,. fuhr die zarten Konturen nach. Ein heißer Schauer erfasste Sans Körper. Hitze brannte sich durch seine Knochen und ließ ihn unkontrolliert zittern. Seine Sterne wandelten sich unweigerlich in kleine Herzen die aufgeregt flatterten. NEIN! Schrie sein Gewissen. Nein, nein, nein, nein! Wieso? Wieso war das so angenehm, wieso erregte es ihn in einer Lage wie dieser?  
  
Er war ausgeliefert. Wehrlos. Und er war sich sicher das die hier Anwesenden Monster ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen würden. Was sollte er machen? Sich einfach ergeben? Aber.. er wollte es nicht. Er wollte diese Berührungen nicht, er wollte seinen Bruder. Wieso konnte Papyrus ihn nicht einfach finden? So wie sonst. Wieso hörte er das Schreien seiner Seele nicht? Wenn sie doch so sehr verbunden waren, warum kam er dann nicht und machte Staub aus diesen beiden Monstern. Er hatte Grillby vertraut, er hätte auf sein Gewissen hören sollen. Warum nur war er so dumm gewesen. Wieder quollen Tränen aus seinen Augen und mischten sich mit dem Speichel auf den Wangen. Grillbys Hand glitt tiefer, und die Panik wurde wieder stärker. Nein - er sollte ihn nicht dort berühren. Nicht an der Stelle wo sein geliebter Bruder ihn normal berührte. Niemand sollte diese Stelle Anfassen, die gerade so unendlich heiß und feucht und erregt war.  
  
Ein zittern, am Kopf beginnend bis hin zu den kleinen Zehen erfasste seinen Körper als er diese heißen Finger zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Grillby berührte ihn, zwischen den zarten Lippen. Sans konnte das glitschende Geräusch bis in seinen Schädel hinein hören. Alles in ihm Schrie dagegen, aber die Reaktion seines Körpers war anders. Die Hitze verlangte nach dieser Art von Berührung, sie sehnte sich danach, ließ ihn benommen werden und vor Lust und Erregung fast verrückt werden. Dieser Zwiespalt war grausam. Er war ihnen Schutzlos ausgeliefert. Seine empfindliche Stelle entblößt, sein Körper wie ein Paket verschnürt. Und dann waren da diese zwei Monster die gerade Dinge sahen, die sich nicht sollten.  
  
Er schluchzte. Aber seine Geräusche wurden verschluckt. Wie gerne wäre er dieses lästige Ding los. Seine Zunge fühlte sich Taub an, genau wie der Rest seines Körpers. Aber diese Finger.. Er spürte wie Grillby seine Lippen spreizte, wie er einen Finger dazwischen gleiten ließ. Sie feucht. Sans zitterte, spürte, wie sein Becken sich den Berührungen unweigerlich versuchte entgegen zu strecken. NEIN! .. das war nicht Papyrus, er durfte nicht. Sie durften nicht.  
  
Seine Augen waren fest zusammen gekniffen, er hörte kaum etwas. Bemerkte auch nicht das sich Jerry inzwischen bewegt hatte. Erst als die Matratze von einem zweiten Gewicht nach unten gedrückt wurde, riss er die Augen wieder auf und starrte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus auf das zweite Monster. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er ihm ausgewichen. Weg von hier, einfach weg. Aber er lag hier, halb auf der Seite, seine Hände stützten seinen Rücken, die Beine waren gespreizt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie sahen alles, sie hatten ihn in der Hand.  
  
"Sieh es dir genau an. Die Magie der Skelette ist wahrlich beeindruckend. Was für eine schöne Masse sie erschaffen kann. So echt, so weich.. so.." "..feucht!" ein zweiter Finger, dieses mal der von Jerry, strich durch die Lippen, bis hin zu dem kleinen Nervenbündel um es zwischen zwei Fingern zu reiben. Sans Körper spannte sich an, er bog seine Wirbelsäule leicht durch und spürte den Schmerz den seine Hände auslösten. Es war unbequem, tat weh. Aber er konnte nicht protestieren. In keiner Art und Weise. Die heiße Erregung die ihn erfasste war etwas, das er nun nicht spüren wollte. Wieso tat sein Körper ihm das nur an? Diese Erregung. Mehr.. Nein! Der Gedanke sollte verschwinden.  
  
Es war schwer sich darauf zu konzentrieren, auf diese Finger die seine empfindliche Stelle reizten. Grillby, der seine geschwollenen Lippen gespreizt hielt und Jerrys fordernde Finger. Nicht nur an der kleinen Perle.. nein. Er spürte wie ein weiterer Finger tiefer glitt. Sans kniff seine Augen wieder zusammen, gluckste, brodelte.. wimmerte. Sein Kopf kippte verneinend hin und her. Er wollte das nicht, sie sollten ihn nicht anfassen, ihn in Ruhe lassen. Doch sie ignorierten ihn. Das einzige was ihnen gefiel war seine Intime Stelle, die so gereizt und erregt war. Alles kribbelte, bis ins tiefste innerste hinein. Und dann war es da. Das Gefühl eines tastenden Fingers in seinem inneren. 'Nimm ihn da raus' schrie alles in ihm. 'Fass mich nicht an, lass das.. geh weg! Papyrus.. HILF MIR DOCH!' aber aes blieb unbeantwortet. Niemand hörte ihn, niemand sah ihn. Niemand wusste was ihm gerade geschah.  
  
Sein Kopf wurde schwer, sein Gefühl einfach leer als er spürte wie sich der Finger tastend in ihm bewegte. Die Monster unterhielten sich, aber Sans verstand sie nicht mehr. Das hatte er so nicht gewollt. Was sollte er nun tun? Sie hatten ihn in der Hand. Er hoffte so sehr das sein Verstand so taub bleiben würde. Dann wäre es nicht so schlimm und er konnte das einfach passieren lassen.  
Es schienen Minuten zu vergehen eh er spürte wie der Finger sich zurück zog und mit einem mal die Berührung an seiner Körpermitte verstummten. Was war passiert? Was änderte sich? Das Gewicht auf der Matratze bewegte sich nicht. Sans fühlte sich unbefriedigt und heiß, erregt.  
  
Doch mit einem mal spürte er wie an den Seilen gezogen wurde. Sein Körper wurde nach oben gehoben und grob herum gedreht. Ein erstickter Laut entkam ihm, Panik.. wieder.. erneut. Seine Seele schmerzte, da sie nun von seiner Brust gequetscht auf die Matratze gepresst wurde. So weh.. es tat.. so weh. Er kannte diese Postion von dem heißen Abend mit seinem geliebten Bruder, konnte diese nicht vergessen. Papyrus. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach ihm. Er.. er ging ihm Fremd, betrug ihn. Wenn auch unabsichtlich. Er war hier das Opfer aber bereits jetzt fühlte er sich dreckig und widerlich. Er konnte es kaum ertragen, als sein Becken nach oben gerissen wurde und er sich auf den Knien befand. DAS war nicht was er wollte.. nein.  
  
Die feuchte tropfte von seiner Spalte auf die Matratze. Er konnte es so deutlich spüren, wurde ungeduldig. Und gleichzeitig wehrte sich alles in ihm. Sein Becken verharrte wie von selbst in die Luft gestreckt. Sein Kopf wäre beinah über den Rand des Bettes hinaus. Wieso diese Postion, wieso dieses ganze Spiel? Sie sollten aufhören, er war keiner von ihnen. Er war keine Nutte.. Er hatte eine Beziehung, jemanden den er liebte. Jemanden der ihm gehörte, dem seine Seele gehörte. Er wollte nicht das dieses Glück zerstört wurde weil er so naiv gewesen war. Dumm und blind. Alphys hatte so recht gehabt. Sie hatte .. . Und er hatte Angst.  
  
Wieder diese Stimmen die er nicht verstand. Konzentration. Er musste verstehen was sie sagten. "... dir das an!" .. das war Grillby. Fast Sekunden später spürte er etwas kaltes zwischen seinen Beinen, war aber nicht in der Lage es auszumachen. Es brachte seinen Körper zum zittern. Er meinte beinah etwas zu spüren wie Glas. Kalt.. glatt. Er konnte nicht sehen wie die blaue, feuchte Flüssigkeit in die kleine Phiole tropfte. Das Feuer grinste unter den Augen von Jerry, der dieses Spiel spektisch beobachtete. "Was soll das?" fragte er und man merkte deutlich das sein Unterton zitterte. Grillby lachte, eh er die nun gefüllte Phiole in die Luft hob und gegen das Licht hielt. "Oh süßer, magischer Nektar.. Wie viele Gäste ich damit wohl verführen kann?"  
  
Giftmischer, Pantscher.. Das war er. Er wusste was er tat, fand in vielen Dingen die andere als lächerlich erachteten einen nutzen. Er kannte Dinge, die niemand sonst kannte. "Du bist krank..," "Und das ist gut!" Selten bewegte er sich so wie in diesem Augenblick. Trunken und benommen und fröhlich knisternd, um sein kleinen Gewinn zu verstauen. Doch kaum das die Schublade sich zuschob, wand er sich wieder um. "Viel faszinierender jedoch ist die Ungeduld!" er zog harsch die Luft ein. "Der süße Geruch den er von sich gibt um jedem den Kopf zu verdrehen. Diese wundervolle blaue Farbe seiner Knochen. Dazu diese heiße Masse die sich gerade so sehr nach Befriedigung sehnt!" Langsam, wie eine Katze so elegant kehrte er zurück zum Bett. Ließ sich an Sans Kopf nieder sinken und starrte ihm tief in die Augen. Es war das erste mal dass das kleine Skelett diese finsteren Augen so deutlich wahr nahm. Wie sie ihn anstarrten. Direkt danach folgten die heißen Hände des Feuers, wie er über seine mit Speichel und Tränen beschmierten Wangen streichelte.  
  
"Du sehnst dich so sehr nach Papyrus, nicht wahr!" Die Augenhöhlen des angesprochenen weiteten sich und wieder kamen die Tränen, stärker als zuvor. Sein Blick, so verlangend, so heiß.. die Herzen fixierten ihn. Ja... sein Bruder war seine Schwäche. Sans konnte seinem Blick nicht mal entkommen. Er konnte ihn nicht abwenden. Was sollte er tun? Seine Seele feuchtete die Decke an, alles schmerzte so sehr. Das verlangen brannte so heiß. "Du willst unanständige Dinge mit ihm machen. Du willst das er seine Härte tief in deine heiße Masse versinken lässt..!" seine Daumen streichelten zärtlich die Tränen fort. Grillby war konzentriert, fokussiert. Bemerkte kaum was sich hinter seinem Opfer abspielte. Erst als Sans Augen sich weiteten und die Herzen das Feuer ängstlich anstarrten richtete Grillby seinen Blick nach hinten.  
  
"Wag es dich!" er war so schnell nach oben geschnellt und stand nun vor dem verdutzten Monster, ließ Sans hinter sich und packte den Großen grob. Jerry zitterte als er die Hand an seinem Kragen spürte. "Wenn du deinen Schwanz unbedingt wo rein stecken willst, dann nimm sein unschuldigen Mund. Der könnte gerade dringend Abwechslung gebrauchen!" Es war kaum zu glauben das dieser ungeduldige Dreckskerl es gewagt hatte so einen Schritt vor seinen Augen zu wagen. Er stieß ihn leicht von sich, in die Richtung aus der er zuvor gekommen war. Jerry stolperte beinah über seine nun inzwischen herunter gerutschte Hose. Doch er wagte es nicht dem Elementar zu widersprechen.  
  
Grillby musterte ihn mit finsterem Blick, eh er sich nun in Sans Richtung wand und dessen zitternden Körper betrachtete. Heiß ließ er seine Zunge hervor gleiten, eh er auf ihn zu Schritt, die Hände an dem Knopf seiner Hose um diese mit geschickten Griff zu öffnen und die darunter liegende, pralle Härte zu befreien. Ungelogen war das harte Glied des Feuers gewaltig um vergleich zu manch anderem was man so bei diversen Monstern erlebte. Er hob seine Hand, leckte über die Innenfläche so dass klebriger Speichel an ihr haftete. Seine Hand wanderte tiefer, griff fest um seine pralle Erregung und strich diese ein mal entlang. "Ich habe es mir bisher nie nehmen lassen meine Angestellten zuvor ein mal selbst auszuprobieren! Immerhin sind sie mein Eigentum!"  
  
Die Worte hallten so unheimlich bedrohlich, und wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, so war es auch ein deutliches, sehr starkes Knistern welches zu hören war. Sans Panik ließ ihn kaum mehr Atmen. Das Gefühl der Enge wurde immer schlimmer. Er hatte Angst zu ersticken. Er kam hier nicht mehr raus. Nie mehr. Papyrus, er enttäuschte ihn, ließ ihn hängen. Er würde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Wieso kam er denn nicht? Die Angst wurde größer als er die heiße härte an seiner engen Öffnung spürte. NEIN! NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN! Sein Becken zitterte, aber er hatte keine Chance zu entkommen. Denn mit einem mal wurde sein Becken grob gepackt. Es fühlte sich an, als brannten sich die Finger des Feuers in die Knochen ein. Tief und Schmerzhaft. Sein Wimmern war kaum zu überhören. Nur Papyrus durfte das mit ihm tun, bitte. Fast Zeitgleich hatte sich Jerry ohne ein Wort zu sagen bei dem kleinen Eingefunden, seine schlanken Hände legten sich an das enge Band des Gag-Balls. Sein Blick, war so erregt, so aufgeregt. Der Atem des widerlichen Bastards ging so schnell und lüstern, das Sans übel wurde. Er würde doch nicht wirklich...  
  
Doch war es im ersten moment ein starker Hustenreiz der ihn packte als der Ball seinen Mund verließ. Seine Zunge hing schlapp hinunter. Sein Mund war taub. Die schwarzen Augenhöhlen sahen auf, die Herzen waren winzig und flatterten ängstlich. "h-hilf mir.." wisperte Sans schwach, doch Jerry schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ seinen Daumen in den Mund des kleinen Skelettes gleiten. "Aber Sans.. wo wäre denn da der Spaß??"  
  
Ein erstickter Schrei entkam dem kleinen, gefolgt von einem scharfen brennen in seiner Körpermitte. Es tat weh, so unendlich weh. Nein.. "h-hör auf.. z-zieh ihn r-raus.. hngg.. ah...!" doch Grillby hörte nicht auf ihn. Er hatte seine volle Männlichkeit tief in den kleinen Körper gerammt, die Ectomasse voll ausfüllend. So gut, so eng. So stark spannte sich das innere um das unerwünschte Glied. "Bring ihn endlich wieder zum schweigen!" befahl das Feuer harsch und Jerry zuckte zusammen. Er zögerte nicht mehr, eh er es wagte seine Knie auf dem Bett abzustürzen, das Seil in Sans Nacken zu packen und ihn ein Stück nach oben zu ziehen. "Sag schön ahhh.." raunte Jerry und rieb seine härte gegen den noch immer tauben Mund des kleinen Skelettes. Sans leistete keinen widerstand. Es war eh bereits zu spät. Sie würden nicht aufhören. Und die Erregung war zudem so intensiv das er es kaum noch aushalten konnte.  
  
Auch wenn er sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher wünschte als Papyrus an seiner Seite. Er sollte es sein, mit dem er seine Hitze erlebt. Er sollte ihn so berühren. Nicht sein Boss, nicht Jerry.. niemand sonst. Er verkaufte sich gerade, er wurde schwach. Seine Hoffnung. Sans Körper zitterte als sein Mund mit einem mal das Glied in sich aufnahm. Er konnte kaum Schlucken, ihm wurde schlecht. Und trotzdem versuchte er sich nicht gänzlich zu verlieren. Er wurde gerade aufs schändlichste Missbraucht. Sein Verstand war benommen, seine Seele gab es auf sich zu wehren. Die Fesseln die sie hielten waren zu stark. Seine Augenhöhlen wurden leer. Die Schmerzen die jeder einzelne Stoß des Feuers in ihm auslösten wurden gemischt mit einer unendlichen Welle an heißer Lust. Es war so krank, das hier war krank...  
  
Er wurde hin und her gestoßen zwischen Monstern von denen er dachte er konnte ihnen vertrauen. Er hatte niemals etwas böses in einem von ihnen gesehen. Keine Gefahr. Und doch waren sie es die ihn hier gerade zum Sex zwangen. Das erstickte weinen, gefolgt von tiefen Schluchzen erfüllte den Raum, aber wurde erstickt von den Lustvollen Geräuschen der anderen Monster. Sans flehte das es einfach bald vorbei sein sollte, das er selbst Erlösung fand. Wieder und wieder wurde er kräftig gestoßen. Sein Becken schmerzte, seine Masse brannte wie als würde pure Lava in ihn eindringen. So fühlte es sich also an wenn man seinen Körper hingab.. für nichts und wieder nichts.  
  
Sein Verstand entglitt ihm als er spürte wie die Härte in seinem Mund praller wurde. Er hörte sie nicht mehr, er wollte sie auch nicht mehr hören. Diese widerlichen Töne der anderen. Irgendwann war es eh vorbei, und zu seinem eigenen Glück kam es schneller als er es erwartet hatte. Heißes Sperma quoll in seinem Mund, gefolgt von dieser Hitze in seinem inneren. Sein eigener Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, eh er merkte wie ihn die Schwäche erreichte. Seine Augenhöhlen blieben leer als Jerry sein Glied aus dem Mund des kleinen Monsters gleiten ließ. Sans Oberkörper fiel auf das Bett, sein Kopf hing kraftlos vom Bettrand und blauer Speichel vermischt mit dem Sperma floss aus seinem Mund auf den Boden. Als der Druck auf sein Becken nach ließ kippte auch er zu Seite. Leer, kalt.. verletzt. Und noch immer unendlich erregt lag auf nun auf der Seite. Kein wimmern, kein laut.. "So macht man sich jemanden gefügig...!" raunte Grillby und lachte.. während Sans Verstand schwarz wurde.. und er ein leises wimmern von sich gab. //Papyrus.. es... tut mir leid... verzeih mir...//  
  
•••  
  
Die halb geschlossenen Augen starrten Müde auf das Glas in seiner Hand. Die kalte Flüssigkeit bewegte sich darin. Sans Körper zitterte und sein Schädel dröhnte. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. "G-Geht es dir besser?" Er zuckte zusammen und sah auf, lächelte leicht. "Ich denke schon.. Ich bin nur müde!" Er hörte wie ein Stuhl über den Boden kratze und als er aufschaute sah er Grillby ins Gesicht. Sans lächelte , senkte seinen Blick wieder auf das Getränk. "V-Vielleicht war d-dir das Heute einfach alles z-zu viel.." Der angesprochene nickte nur. Alles war so komisch, so seltsam.. und er fühlte sich schwach und Müde. Das einzige woran er sich erinnern konnte war an das Gespräch mit Grillby.. Und das er sich eigentlich ausruhen wollte.. Aber was kam danach?  
  
Allen Anschein nach war er erst Stunden später in einem der Zimmer erwacht. Grillby hatte ihm erklärt das er umgekippt war und er sich um ihn gekümmert hätte und hier ausschlafen ließ. Sans hatte nun mal keine andere Wahl als das zu glauben, auch wenn der seltsame Schmerz in seinem Körper ihn stutzig machte. War er gefallen? Was war geschehen? .. er wusste es nicht.. Aber er vertraute seinem Boss. Aber seine Seele, sie war so unruhig, müde und schwach.. Sie schlug kaum. Das war doch nicht normal... Sans seufzte leise... "Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern.."

 


End file.
